No Costumes
by starburner101
Summary: AU, but just slightly. Mogami Kyoko is the master of disguise. At least, of everyone else's disguises. Will the soon-to-be acclaimed costume master's blossoming relationship with Japan's top actor slowly wear down her carefully built disguise?


**Hello everyone! Long time no see. This idea seriously just popped in my head a few hours ago and I've abandoned my homework to work on the whole story frame and the first chapter. Below is a short sampler for what's to come. Please tell me what you think!**

starburner

* * *

"I apologize, Tsuruga-san. Your regular makeup artist called in with a cold," The harried looking set assistant explained. "She swears that her apprentice is just as skilled and that you shouldn't note a difference. Will that be fine?" The expectant look on her hid a trace of worry, actually scared Ren might protest.

Ren, however, gave his most charming smile. "That's just fine." 'Any petty complaints at this point would be unnecessary and unprofessional; as long as the apprentice knows what she's doing, I could honestly care less.'

With a relieved beam and a faint blush, the set assistant rushed on forward. Beckoning Ren to follow, she called out, "Right this way!"

Ren followed the assistant and was led to the makeup studio. A bit confused, he wondered, 'Does she intend to escort me there? We have been in production for a month now; you would think that I could get to the studio on my own.' Not one to cause Awkward situations, he followed silently and exuded an aura of comfort and complacency, careful not to clue in the set assistant to his mild annoyance.

The pair where on the set for "Lie to Me' a romantic comedy drama, expected to be widely popular once broadcasted. Had it not been for its high popularity expectancies and all star cast, Ren probably would have rejected the request for his partaking in the drama. While the plot was well done and the script well written, Ren felt his role as skilled, wealthy hotel heir Hyun Ki-joon, hesitantly falling in love with commoner, spunky government agent Gong Ah-jung, was a bit plain, in comparison to his most recent role as Black Jack in his last movie.

President Lory was quick to remind him of the benefits of working with professionals like Yoon Eun Hye, such as the even higher expectancies for great ratings. So Ren took the role, and he liked it. Yoon Eun Hye was not only as beautiful and professional as rumored, but also amazingly social. Ren, often quick to add distance between himself and other actresses and actors, even under the guise of charm, actually found himself drawn to her; they had actually became good friends in the last month. Takarada-san had also reminded Ren of the fact that roles like Cain came around once in a red moon and should not devalue other offers.

Cain. Ren sighed. 'That had been one hell of a ride.' But it was finally over. Ren's sighs were no longer those of regret, anger, and the darkness of his past, because a beautiful angel of the light had pulled him from the catastrophe waiting to explode from within.

Hanako. She had helped him reach his current, lasting state of forgiveness, in which the union of the previously separate identities Ren and Kuon was key. Warmth flowed within as Ren's thoughts became airier, illuminated by just the thought of her name. He absolutely had to see her soon.

Until then, Ren worked on rearranging his face into a more explainable look of professional enthusiasm, for it seemed the young lady leading him had fallen prey to the enticing warmth of his most genuine smile. She was quick to snap out of her bubbly daydreams of hours spent skipping with Ren in paradise, as she remembered her purpose.

She mumbled a "Here we are….one moment please," and slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her. A bit bemused, Ren stared blankly at the door; the assistant could be heard telling whoever was inside something, and soon opened the door wide for Ren to come in to the studio. With a bright smile, the set assistant rushed away to attend to other set errands, leaving Ren with a wish for a great say on the set.

Ren walks in and finds himself caught by a pair of huge red eyes.

* * *

**Red eyes? My current pants are red, therefore, kyoko's current eyes are red. To be explained in the next chappie, which I promise to be longer! Please tell me what you think. I would love to go on knowing that people are actually interested.**

**Thank you,**

**starburner**


End file.
